Angst
by Lastasalways
Summary: Chapter 17 up, Dave has a kid with SCID and the kids mother wants revenge for Dave getting her pregnent...
1. How it started

Disclaimer: No one is mine except Michael and his mother, and I did a lot of research on Michael's illness.  
SCID (Sever combined immune deficiency) is caused B- And T- lymphocyte Malfunction. In the absence of Adenosine Deaminess, Lymphocytes can not develop normally. ADA is Adenosine Deaminess defisency. In simple words that I understand, the victim has no immune system. The most effective treatment is a bone marrow transplant from a sibling. Even though in a few experimental cases of SCID involving ADA defisincy have been treated by inserting an active gene into lymphocytes taken from the patients bloodstream. The altered lymphocytes, which are than returned to the patients' body, particularly the rest of the immune system by changing it to produce ADA, it has to be done periodically though. That's what Michael's doing.  
  
PS: I know all my other fanfictions need work, And I have been but to slowly to have enough to post anything up yet, sorry, I will have some parts up as soon as possible, but right now I just entered highschool and I need to pay attantion to that, plus I need some extra tutoring in spanish  
  
Well adios and have a good read  
  
Uh, there is little kid language in here and this has been changed from the last one I put up here but not a whole lot  
  
  
WARNING WARNING MAY CONTAIN EXTREMLY ANGSTY PARTS.   
  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
RATING-PG-13 (just in case)  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And so it begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Dave laid on his bed, listening to the quite, peaceful, breathing of his son, Michael. He had lost his job a week ago, none of the hospitals he had applied to had called him yet, and rent was due next week. Michael had another transfusion next week as well. He was going to have to get another job to support Cale, his nickname for Michael.  
  
He couldn't believe he had gotten fired, he had done a lot worse, like when Greene accused him of beating up a patient. Why get fired of a little thing like that? He had asked himself over and over again. It was his fault he was fired of course, he knew that much. A couple of times he actually deserved to be fired, but not now he hadn't done anything most of the other doctors hadn't done.  
  
He already knew that no other Hospital would hire him, not with what had happened with the rock kid, and anyways he didn't want to leave here, he had a good babysitter for Cale who understood that he needed special care. And he was pretty sure that no Daycare would take him in, not that he wanted to bring Cale to a Daycare.  
  
Cale was already afraid of the hospital, always asked if he needed a shot when he was going to work. Dave made a quite laugh trying not to cry his son wasn't going to live long and he knew it. He was already three years old and, had already almost died from the flu. Every time he heard Cale say something smart or funny, his heart would break knowing that Cale could never live to be 20.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Carter looked around the ER, full as usual. Luka and Abby were still avoiding each other, and Weaver was still stomping around and taking cases from Jing-Mei. Greene was taking a few days off to bond with his daughter. Malucci hadn't been seen since Weaver had said he was fired, it was a good thing cuz she hadn't calmed down a bit since. Jing-Mei had told him about the conversation she had had with him. When Malucci had said he had a kid, Carter had to stop and think, Dave was right they knew nothing about him, for gods sakes they hadn't known he had a kid. That's got to be pretty hard to hide. What else didn't they know about him? "Abby I need to talk to you," He said walking toward her.  
  
"Sure Carter," She said as they walked to the lounge, "What's Up?"  
  
"You think Weaver's ever going to calm down?"  
  
"She has to, there's no way anybody can stay mad for ever,"  
  
"Think she'll let Malucci come back to work?"  
  
"I don't know, Why do you ask?" She asked grabbing a cup of Coffee.  
  
"Just thinking, he's right you know? We don't know anything about him,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When he told Weaver she didn't anything about him, he was right. We didn't even know he had a kid."  
  
"She was cold when she fired him, but then he made the mistake of calling her a Nazi Dyke."  
  
"He was just letting off steam the same way she let steam off on him."  
  
"I wish she'd hurry up and get all that steam out, she's killing Jing-Mei,"  
  
"Where is Jing-Mei?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey stop splashing Cale, I'm not the one who's suppose to take the bath" Dave laughed as Cale splashed some bubbles on him.  
  
"Now yoo don't needa take a bash, I give yoo one!" Cale yelled splashing some more.  
  
Something hit the floor and they heard the old woman that lived under them yell to shut up and stop jumping around. Dave looked at Cale with a smile and held up three fingers, putting them down slowly. When he had no more fingers left standing up they yelled together, "NO!" And began laughing.  
  
Dave heard a knock on the door, and stood up, " Hey Cale, dry off and get into your Jammies, I'll come and tuck you in in a few minutes, all right?"  
  
"Aw, Daddy, I wanna stay up and wash some TV"  
  
"No Aw daddy me, you got to get some shots tomorrow and I want you to nice and rested when we go to McDonalds."   
  
"Yeah," Cale yelled shaking his wet hair around!  
  
"Hey you're not a dog, dry off with a towel," Dave said as he threw one at Cale and grabbing one for himself. He smiled walking off trying to dry off some.  
  
He smiled as he reached the door, Mrs. Henry couldn't run all that fast could she? There was another knock so he opened the door and looked at Jing-Mei, shocked to see her there, "Hey Dave, How you doing?"  
  
"Well as can be expected, Weaver calm down?" He said drying his hands.  
  
"No . . . Um You got some bubbles on . . ." She said wiping them off.  
  
"Oh sorry, just giving Michael a bath," He explained "wanna come in?"  
  
"Uh, sure, so you have a son?" She asked looking around the small apartment.  
  
"Yeah, let me go check on him and you can see him." Jing-mei looked around the apartment, it was kind of cozy.  
  
  
Dave came back a few minutes later with a blond haired three-year-old jumping around his legs. "Hey Michael," She said smiling at the how much the kid looked like Dave.  
  
"Hey Mishes, this is my Daddy, I'm glad yoor here, Now I geta stay up and wash some TV."   
  
"Hey Mike, here's your vitamins and orange juice, and you can only stay up if you promise not to bother Jing-Mei"  
  
"I promish," Michael promised, giving Jing-Mei a thumbs up. "I can Count ta ten, ya know, Daddy zays I'm very smart."  
  
"Oh he does, can I hear you count?"  
  
"One-Two Tree for FIVE Six Sheven EIGHT NINE TEN!" He yelled jumping up and down  
  
"That's very good," she said clapping stopping when she looked at Dave's face.  
  
"Hey Michael, I'm going to get your favorite movie, show Jing-Mei where the drinks are if she wants one . . ." He walked off, trying not to cry.  
  
Jing-Mei looked at the pale little three-year-old, and then at the hallway Dave had gone down.  
  
"He's going to cry now; he does zat every time I learn shomthin new" Michael says with a sad face.  
  
"Why does he cry?" She asked sitting down on the couch with Michael.  
  
"I dunno, he alwaz zays they're happy tears."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been watching Pokemon: The Move when Dave had fallen asleep on the couch; Michael snuggled on his lap. "Hey, Michael where does your daddy keep the spare blankets?"  
  
"I'll show yoo, come on" He whispered gently getting off of Dave's lap. They came up to a closet and she opened it and a spider popped out making her almost scream until she realized it was fake. "I zorry, Dat wuz ta scare Daddy, Did it scare yoo?"  
  
"Yes, I almost thought it was real silly,"   
  
"Goody, I'll hafta put it back up." Michael whispered with a smile.  
  
Jing-Mei grabbed a few extra blankets and walked out back into the living room to see Dave crying in his sleep. "Does he do that a lot?" She asked as she covered Dave up.  
  
"Yeah, he doze it every time I gots ta go ta da hoshpital, I think he'z afraid too."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dave moaned as he started to sit up, there was an elbow in his chest and a head full of blond hair blocking his mouth. "Cale come on no need to suffocate me," he mumbled carefully sitting up and laying Cale back down.  
  
He was about to go get dressed when he saw Jing-Mei laying on one of the chairs. Jing-Mei had never left; he was glad she hadn't left Cale while he was sleeping. He silently made his way to the kitchen and began to make some eggs and bacon. Cale would smell the bacon soon and run up to him and ask him when breakfast would be done, then he would go get dressed and beg not to have to get the shots.   
  
He finished putting the breakfast on the plates and walked over to Cale, who was still sleeping, and lightly shaking. "Hey Cale bacon and eggs." He smiled as Cale jumped up and ran to the table and sat down where his cup was.  
  
Dave smiled than gently woke Jing-Mei up, and told her breakfast was ready. "Dave you didn't . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was easy." He looked over at Cale and smiled, "Sorry I fell asleep, I hope he was good."  
  
"He was very good."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dave just reached the hospital when she slapped him. "I want my son!"  
  
"You abandoned him on my doorstep, you're never getting him," He yelled putting Cale behind   
him.  
  
"Joshua come over here, honey, mommy loves you." She said motioning toward Cale.  
  
"My NAMES Michael and you can't be MY mommy; my mommy's my guardian angel,"  
  
"You changed his name and told him that I was dead!"  
  
"He was 6 weeks old, I didn't know his name and you hadn't put one on his birth certificate yet, so I filled it all out."  
  
"Liar you stole him from me, now give me back my son."  
  
"Look He's got a doctor appointment and this is not the time or place to discuss this."  
  
"He's my son and I want him!"  
  
"I got full custody Ivy so shove it, Come on Michael," He said picking up Cale and bringing him into the hospital. Dave stomped into the hospital trying to not let his anger get the best of him.  
  
"Daddy, waz that my mommy?" Michael asked Dave as they headed toward the 'Room' as Cale called it.  
  
"I don't know Cale, I don't know," He said shaking his head and speeding up.  
  
"Is she mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know her,"  
  
"Wha ya mean Daddy,"  
  
"If that is your mommy, I wouldn't know anything about her, but I think she'd be nice since she was your guardian angel."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Hold that elevator please!"  
  
"What is a liar?"  
  
Dave froze; he should of known Cale would want to know what a Liar was. "I'll tell you later," He said starting again."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Weaver was stomping around the ER when it happened; the crazy woman burst in screaming to know where Dr. Dave Malucci was."He doesn't work here anymore; I can give you his address, though."  
  
"He's not a doctor anymore? Yeah, yeah, please" She said smiling inwardly.  
  
"Uh, here it is, do you mind me asking what that was all about?"  
  
"He stole my baby and changed his name."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dave was walking up the stairs when he saw Mrs. Birningham. "Hey Mrs. Birningham! You doing all right?"  
  
"Oh yes honey, How's little Michael?"  
  
"Tired, I'll bring him over when he's feeling a little better, he wants to count to ten for you," Dave said smiling.  
  
"Oh, he is such a smart little boy, be sure to bring him over than."  
  
"Don't worry I will, Bye Mrs. Birningham."  
  
Cale loved Mrs. Birningham; she was like his grandma. Again he smiled as he finished the 4 flights of stairs; all and all this time in his life was a good time. He was making some money, taking care of Michael, and able to tuck him into bed at night. He stopped on the foot of the stairs, a frown coming to his face, there standing by his door was Festus and Ivy. He quickly walked up to his door grabbing his keys out of his pocket. "Weaver, Ivy, I'm surprised to see you here, what brings the all mightys to this part of Malucci's hell hold?"  
  
"I was showing her where you live, she says you kidnapped her baby then changed the name?"  
  
"I got full custody, and I'm fired remember, my business doesn't concern you so you can just vaminos," He said turning around to Ivy, "and as for you, you can go to where ever to file custody whatever or I got 2 words for you: Shove off." He said as he unlocked his door and shifted Michael to the other arm. "Now if you'd excuse me, Michael's tired, as the both of you can obviously see, and I need to get him to his bed."  
  
"His name's Joshua," Ivy said grabbing at Michael's shirt. "Now give him to me, I'm the one that carried him for 9 agonizing months . . ."  
  
"And I've taken care of him for the past three years. I guess you didn't want to do the diapers so you waited until you thought he was puddy trained and decide to take him away from me, I don't think so. And if you don't take your hand of MY SON'S shirt I'm going to call the cops."  
  
"Daddy I'm tired I wanna go lie down." He heard Michael mumble,  
  
"All right Michael, I'll be right back in a minute just let me go put Michael down." Dave said as he shoved his way through Ivy and Weaver and into his apartment. He carefully laid Cale down on his bed and covered him up.  
  
AS he walked back outside he silently closed the door, "Look he thinks you're his guardian Angel and your up in heaven watching over him, He's very sick and your confusing him. If you get custody of him, you'll need someone to be there 24/7, and he's not the kind of kid you can drop off at a Daycare"  
  
"Well what do you do when you're working?"  
  
"I have a babysitter who has memorized everything that needed to be learnt and how to treat anything that happens."  
  
"Well then I'll just get her;" Dave looked at Weaver and then pulled Ivy away from her,  
  
"He could die anytime; He's got SCID, which means he doesn't have an immune system."  
  
"I don't care, I'm just doing this to ruin your life, cuz when you told my dad that I was pregnant with your kid and not Jacobs, you screwed my life up, it's revenge,"  
  
"He's a three-year-old boy! He's not some tool to be used in revenge; He's your own son and your willing to sacrifice him to get back at me?"  
  
"He's an un-wanted baby, neither of us wanted him and I still don't want him, I just need him to get back at you with."  
  
"He's your son!"  
  
"He's a whore's kid, and I don't care."  
  
"You'd say that about your own kid,You really don't care about anything else other than yourself do you"?  
  
She smiled and then the palm hit his face in a slap, "how dare you call me that!" She yelled starting to hit him with her purse.   
  
Dave quickly grabbed her wrist, "quite it!" He said firmly  
  
Smiling she said "Your just like your father you know that, Just like him."  
  
"You don't know crap about what my father was like so don't you dare say that I'm anything like him, I'm capable of caring unlike him."  
  
"On the contrary, you use to mumble stuff in your sleep, and you told me about it remember?"  
  
"Look I got work in the morning so just leave me alone, he is your son and he is a wanted kid, I've made sure he feels like that."  
  
"I want to see him," She said loud enough for Weaver to hear,  
  
"Now I get it, your trying to get custody of Michael, and you need a witness that says you did come to see him," Dave laughed slightly shaking his head.  
  
"I want to see him," she said more firmly this time raising her voice a little more.  
  
"I'll bring him to the park tomorrow,"  
  
"I want to see him alone,"  
  
"No way in hell,"  
  
"I want some time alone with my son,"  
  
"You're not getting any unless a judge orders it."  
  
She shoved him into a wall and walked away, screaming "Screw you, Dave I'm going to get him!"   
  
"Hey, Weaver you can go now, this is none of your business, okay"  
  
"It is my business if you actually did kidnap that baby,"  
  
"Not that it matters to you, but I did not Kidnap Michael she abandoned him on my doorstep so she wouldn't have to leave all her daddy's money"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dave ran to the bathroom, puking. He was coming down with something, which meant that he'd have to send Michael somewhere. He hated to put him on Mrs. Birningham, but she realized that Michael's immune system was weak and the only reason he had one was because of the shots. Damn, great timing. Geez, what time was it? 3 AM, work was going to suck tomorrow if he was actually coming down with something. "Daddy are yoo okay?" Michael asked rubbing his eyes as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah-fine Cale, now go to sleep, I'll come in in a few minutes,"  
  
"Am I going to hafta stay with Mrsh. Burningham"  
  
"Yeah Cale, I'm sorry but I don't wanna get you sick,"  
  
"I don't know yet,"  
  
"Daddy, why da yoo only call me Cale when we're alone"  
  
"Cuz that's my name for you, and I think I'd be jealous if other people started calling you that"  
  
"Daddy how do yoo know if hets real love or fake?"  
  
"You just have to let your heart tell you,"  
  
"How do I lishen to et?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain it Cale, just ignore everything around you and think, is what you want truly good for you, because your heart knows, the world would be a better place if people knew how to stop and think."  
  
"Daddy my hearts tellin me hat yoor love is real,"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dave twisted in his sheets; he was dreaming a dream he dreamt a lot.  
  
***  
  
He sat by the hospital bed, looking at the bed, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and tears were streaming down his face. He could hear the beep from the monitors and the gentle sound of the respirator pumping air into the lungs of the person on the bed. He couldn't seem to stop crying and then he got a look at the person on the bed.  
  
It was Cale, he could hear the respirator breathing for him and the steady beat of the monitor but there were no wires connected to him. His lips were blue and his skin pale. Cale was dead on the hospital bed and no one had been able to save him. His one son lay dead on the pale blue sheets. His lips matching the color making him look more pale. 'Oh god, my life is gone, why did you have to take him from me? Why did you have to make him sick? Why do you have to do this to me? You'd think that the life you handed my was bad enough, but you just keep making it worse,' he prayed silently as he held his son's pale, cold hand.  
  
He needed his son, that was the only reason he had kept on living, the only reason he had wanted to stay on this damn planet. Looking at him made him mad at God, mad that he had taken his son away from him, pissed that he couldn't do anything to save his son, his life. The worst part was that he hadn't been able to say goodbye, and his son's dead eyes were open, like he was alive. Looking up at him, like he had always done but they were cold dead eyes with no expression, but when he looked into those dead eyes or tried to close them he always woke up.  
  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes to see Michael standing by his bed. "Daddy I don't feel well,"  
  
"What doesn't feel well Cale," He said sitting up and motioning for him to come lay down.  
  
"Everything, Daddy its hard to breath, Why is it hard to breath."   
  
"Come on lets get dressed I got to bring you to get checked out," He said standing up quickly and grabbing some pants and a Jacket for Michael and some pants for him.  
  
"I can't stand up daddy, I'm too dizzy" Dave's mind was scrambling he didn't know what to do. "Daddy it hurts to breathe, why does it hurt"  
  
"I don't know Cale; all right I'll get you dressed." He said picking up Cale's fevered body and quickly getting him dressed. He pulled on a pair of pants and slid on his shoes before picking up Cale freezing as he touched the cold body "Cale come on wake up" He mumbled searching for a pulse on his neck. Cale's chest was no longer moving up and down, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a pulse on his son's neck.   
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Don't want to go

Dave's eyes shot open as he awoke from the dream. God that had been so realistic…he had to go check on Cale to make sure he was all right.  
  
He slowly got out of bed and walked into his son's room. The night light was on illuminating everything and he could see his son's chest slightly rising and falling. Why did he have to have these damn nightmares? Why couldn't he just enjoy the short time that he had with Cale? Because he didn't want Cale to die, because Cale was his son and he was scared to death of loosing him.  
  
Dave smiled as he saw the blond boy turn in his bed mumbling something in his sleep, that was probably a trait Cale had gotten from him.   
  
There were so many things that were like him, and there were so many things that were like his mother. Cale had his humor and smile and the smart mouth, as his mother told him, but he had his mother's eyes and skin. That was what had attracted Dave to Cale's mother, the eye's, those beautiful deep eyes. He had often felt that he was drowning when he looked into Ivy's eyes, he felt the same when he looked into his son's blue eyes. Dave could tell that Cale had picked up on his rebel habits.  
  
God it had been hell when Cale learnt the word no. He remembered the first time Cale had told him no.   
  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
"Cale come on, we got to get ready!" Dave had yelled as he slipped on his own shoes. Ever since Cale had watched some cartoon, he had insisted that he was a big boy and could dress himself. So far, he had forgotten to put on his underwear, his shirt and pants had been inside out and backwards, but still Cale insisted on getting himself dressed, no matter how many times he got it wrong. "Cale if you don't got it write this time I'm coming in there and doing it right." He said as he started walking into the bathroom getting all of the toothbrushes and Tooth past out.  
  
"Daddy I done!" Cale yelled running into the bathroom where his father was putting toothpaste on the toothbrush. "EWWW! Daddy that grosh! I don' wan tha stuff!" Cale yelled as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Get back in here and brush your teeth, You're getting the good kind today." He yelled, a little annoyed but not mad yet.  
  
"NO!" Cale yelled and started running around the small apartment. "NO NO NO!! NO Nasty stuff!" Cale screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Dave shook his head and sighed as he started to chase after Cale. "Cale, come on we're going to be late!" He yelled back as he tripped over one of Cale's trucks. "Ow!" He yelled as his face slammed into the floor. "Michael come here right now!"  
  
Cale knowing his father only called him Michael when he was mad ran toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locking it. "NO!"  
  
"Cale! Did you lock that Door?" He yelled as he turned the knob. "Come on open up!"  
  
"NO, I'm gonna stay in here tha resht of my life!"  
  
"Oh no your not, Your going to open this door this minute!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OPEN…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"THE…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DOOR!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I'll open the door!" He yelled as ran to the kitchen grabbing a knife. When had he started telling him no. Right than that was the first time. Obviously, his son made the first time count just like his father. He quickly unlocked the door to see his son brushing his teeth with his toothbrush.  
  
"Hi ahhee" Cale said with the toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Cale, why'd you go and do that?" Cale just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to brush his teeth. "You made me mad, don't do it again." Dave said as he grabbed his own toothbrush and starting to brush his own teeth.  
  
Cale took the toothbrush out of his mouth and spit the toothpaste out. "I sohrry daddy," Cale said and gave Dave a hug.  
  
"All right, but when we get back your still going into the corner!"  
  
"NO!" Not again.  
  
~(~ ___________________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Dave woke up to someone snuggling on his lap. "Cale, whatcha doing?" He asked as his son rubbed his head into his chest.  
  
"I don't wanna go to Mrsh. Burningham. I wanna stay with you." Cale cried as he clung to his father.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick Cale." Dave said as he hugged Cale.  
  
"I won't I promish, I wanna stay with you, I don' wanna go wid Mama, I don' wanna go ta Mrsh. Burningham's, I wanna stay wid yoo!" Cale cried some more clinging tighter to Dave.  
  
"You can't stop yourself from being sick Cale." Dave said feeling the tears come to his own eyes.  
  
"Daddy!" Cale cried not letting go.  
  
"Cale… I don't want you to go either, but I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Yoor not sick! I can stay wid you!!" Cale cried.  
  
"Cale…come on Cale… Don't do this." Dave started to cry as his son shook with the sobs of a three year old wanting to stay with his father. "Okay okay, but if I'm sick again, than you got to go. I can't help it okay? Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Cale said sniffiling and wiping his nose on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry Cale all right. Everything will be all right."  
  
  
Okay, yeah I know it's short sorry, nexxt part should be longer. 


	3. New babysitter

~)~ ______________________________________________________________________________ ~(~  
  
  
Dave woke up to someone knocking on the door. He carefully moved Cale onto his bed and made his way to the door. "Hello… Jing-mei, what a pleasure to see you again." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Dave, thought I'd come and say hi." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"No you didn't, you couldn't resist Michael and my cute and adorable faces. You had to see us." He said smiling; knowing he was sounding like his ego had grown a hundred times since she had last seen them.  
  
"Nice to know that your pride wasn't hurt when you were fired." She said with a slight smile as he let her in.  
  
"Oh, getting fired from that place wouldn't hurt my pride in the slightest." Dave said smiling as he walked into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"  
  
"No that's okay, uh… How's Michael doing?" She asked looking around the living room. There were pictures all over the place. She hadn't noticed them the last time she was here, but they were all over the place. On the walls, on the TV, on the tables. Everywhere, no doubt he made sure his son felt wanted.  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?" Dave asked falling onto the couch.  
  
"Just wondering. How are you?" She asked while she picked up a picture with two men. Both looked like younger versions of Dave but one was in a wheel chair.  
  
"That's me and my brother when we were seventeen. We were in Galveston." He said standing up looking over her shoulder.  
  
"You look like twins."  
  
"Nah, he's a year older than me. Paralyzed by a drunk driver when he was 7."  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it was probably for the better."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked surprised by that.  
  
"Nothing, just something in the past. He's married now, no need to worry about it." He said smiling slightly, "never thought he'd marry before me though…," he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"So, what's he like?"  
  
"Nothing like me, except looks."  
  
"Oh, I guess that means he's charming." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you now how to make me feel nice don't you." Dave said smiling as he took the picture from her hand and putting it back onto the shelf.  
  
"Yeah, it comes with the job." She said with a smile slightly slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Jing!!!!" She heard Michael yell as he shortened her name.  
  
"Michael hey!" She yelled back to the little boy that was yelling.  
  
"Daddy, said I could stay I don't have to go away." The little boy said happily jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, family things. What time is it?" He asked as he looked around for a clock.  
  
"Just past noon, I didn't wake you did you?"  
  
"Uh, no. Gees we slept late little man." He said picking up Michael and bringing him to the kitchen. "Come on Jing-mei, I'm going to cook you lunch."  
  
"That's oka…" She started but was interrupted by Dave.  
  
"Uh-uh, no no's, We finally got a pretty lady in the house and we're not going to letting her go before we at least feed her. Ain't that right Michael?"  
  
"Yeah, you gotta come eat wid us." Michael said with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, since you ask so politely." She said smiling as she followed them into the kitchen. "So warn me Michael, how does your daddy cook?"  
  
"He cooks good, but I like hiz penutbutter and Jelly sandwitches's."  
  
"Don't get paranoid Jing-Mei, I can cook." He said smiling grabbing things out of his fridge and piling them onto the cabinet.  
  
"Just making sure, I know my brother can't cook."  
  
"That's a stereotype of men, can't cook and slobs. Makes us men want to be like that, huh Michael?"  
  
"Yeah! But we also want good food, and not gagamagots!" Michael yelled laughing as he grabbed something out of one of the cabinets. "Make these! Make these!" He yelled putting the box on the cabinet with the rest of the items.  
  
"Michael we're going to be here all day!" Dave said as he grabbed a couple of pots.  
  
"We got company dad!" Michael said opening the fridge and grabbing some juices. "Mrsh. Jing, what do yoo want Apple or orange? Orange iz tha best!" Michael asked grabbing two juices.  
  
"Thank you your welcome, Michael." Jing-mei said with a smile.  
  
"Yoor welcome, Daddy's got a new job, can yoo watch me tonight?" Michael asked sipping on his juice.  
  
"Michael!" Dave said shocked how could his son just up and say that to a woman that he had only met twice so far.  
  
"It would be no problem, Michael's a sweet kid." Jing-mei said stroking his hair.  
  
"Jing-mei, he's sick…"  
  
"Am not!" Michael yelled standing up. "I'm healthy!" He yelled than ran out of the room in tears.  
  
"Damn it!" Dave yelled as he stopped cutting the vegetables. "He's got SCID, and he doesn't like me saying that he's sick, I'll be right back."  
  
A few minutes later they both walked out of the hallway and were smiling. "Daddy, says I'm not sick, and that if yoo want to yoo can watch me." Michael yelled running up to Jing-mei  
  
"Good," she said smiling slightly still shocked by what Dave had informed her.  
  
"All right, he has Vitamins on top of the fridge and medicine too, but he doesn't need any until 7 o'clock. Bed time at 9, and that's about it." Dave said rubbing his hand through his hair. "Uh, emergency numbers on the fridge…"  
  
"Dave, I'm not a teenager, I can do this."  
  
"All right I know, now let me get back to lunch."  
  
  
  
Yeah, they are so sweet aren't they! Not very angsty huh? I couldn't make it too sad. 


	4. Breakfast

Dave walked up the apartment stairs slowly, he was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded so wonderful, dream, sleep, dream, no stop thinking about that. It's seven Am, you need to bring Cale to the doctor at nine, which means no sleep for awhile. He finally made it up to his floor and slowly walked to his apartment door, coffee that's what he needed, coffee with lots of sugar.  
  
'Put the key into the lock and turn' he thought to himself as he tried to unlock the door. The door always acted up but why did it have to choose now? Why couldn't it have chosen when he was awake and wasn't in dire need of coffee?  
  
He was surprised when Jing-Mei opened the door smiling. "Hey Dave, I got some coffee, for you. Cale's up and ready so you can take a nap, and breakfast is ready." She said smiling as Dave stood there stunned.  
  
"You didn't have to do this…" He mumbled quietly as his mouth started to water at the smell of food. "But thanks…"  
  
"Michael woke me up saying we needed to get ready or something. He said that you would be back when the clock got to the seven and that you would be really tired so you needed coffee because you have to bring him to the monsters for more torture?" She said smiling as Michael came running up to Dave and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Monsters and torture, Michael Doctors and shots. And there are no shot's this time it's just a check up."  
  
"Check up for tha torture…" Cale said grumbling.   
  
"Whatever you say whatever you say," Dave mumbled too tired to disagree with the tree year old.  
  
"We've got Eggs, bacon, and toast, want all, some or none?" Jing-Mei asked as she walked toward the stove with a plate in her hand.  
  
"All," he said gratefully as he took a seat tiredly with Cale on his lap.  
  
"So you got a job?" Jing-Mei asked as she poured him some coffee and started serving breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, at some clinic through. You know this is 'not' what I pictured you doing in my apartment." He said with a smile as he sat Michael in a chair next to him.  
  
"I never expected to ever go into your apartment," She said smiling back as she put the plates onto the table and got the silver ware.  
  
"Don't tell me you never even thought about it?"  
  
"Actually I thought of what kind of pigsty it would be…"  
  
"That is such a bad stereotype of men, why do all women expect us men to be messy." Dave said as he started in on the eggs.  
  
"This is like a real family daddy!" Michael said all of a sudden while he chewed on some bacon.  
  
Both Dave and Jing-Mei started choking on their food, what was with little kids and big mouths. "Michael, remind me to never tape your mouth shut when we got company." Dave said trying to be angry but failing miserably.  
  
"Why daddy, I didn't say damn or fuck." Michael said innocently, trying to figure out why his daddy wanted to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Michael!" Dave choked again, god his kid had a big mouth.  
  
"Oops sorry," Michael said laughing a little bit with Jing-Mei  
  
"It's not funny"  
  
"Jing thinks it is" Michael said sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"Jing is not helping matter's any!" Dave said as he took a drink of his coffee.  
  
"He's right Dave this is like a real family, and I just figured out that your not just and obnoxious big mouth jerk and slob that I originally thought you were while you worked at the ER. Now I've figured out that your also a pain in the butt stubborn sweet sensitive and very attractive good father."  
  
"At least she thinks I'm attractive," he whispered to Michael.  
  
"She's jus tryin to make ya feel better." Michael said smiling showing that he was kidding.  
  
"I oughta knock you upside the head." Dave said as he gently slapped the back of Cale's head.  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Jing-Mei stood up when she heard knocking on the door, who could that be? Dave had been asleep for an hour and she was going to wake him up soon. "Who is it?" She asked looking through the peep hole to see a woman and Weaver standing by the door. What the hell was Weaver doing here and who the hell was the woman with her?  
  
"I'm Dave's ex and I've come to collect my child so who the hell are you and where is Dave and my child?"  
  
Ah, Michael's mother. "I'm Dave's new," she said smiling as she saw the face on Weaver, "and they're in here I'll go wake Dave up so you can talk to him."  
  
Jing-Mei walked toward the couch where Dave was snoring and slightly shook him. "Wha ya wan" Dave mumbled his head digging into the couch deeper.  
  
"Your ex is here and she wants to pick Michael up." She said standing back as Dave quickly shot up.  
  
"God damning fucking hell!" He yelled as he quickly got up and went to the door. She followed him seeing the angry look on his face.  
  
"Dave what's the matter?" She asked before he opened the door.  
  
"The bitch abandoned Michael at my door when he was just born cause she wouldn't get any of her daddy's money if she didn't. And now her daddy's found out and she's trying to take it out on me by taking Cale away from me!" He barked leaning his head against the wall.  
  
"Cale?"  
  
"My nick name for Michael, I'll explain everything later I got to deal with her now." He said as he opened the door and glared at his ex.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Joshua," Ivy said as she glared right back.  
  
"Look, I already told you today at the park, right now he has an appointment that he had to make, and it's Michael." Dave said sternly just wanting to get this over with.  
  
"It's Joshua and I'll get him to his appointment." She said as she started to shove past him trying to get into the apartment.  
  
"It's Michael, and I don't think so. Why the hell are you here Weaver? This doesn't concern you!" He said getting tired of Weaver's presence at all of the meetings.  
  
"I'm glad to see that Jing-Mei has lowered herself yet again to you."  
  
"What the hells that suppose to mean?" Jing-Mei suddenly burst out pissed that Weaver would say something like that.  
  
"Nothing," Weaver said smiling as she managed to tick Jing-Mei off. After Jing-Mei forcing herself to get re-hired after she had ticked, Weaver had had a grudge on her.  
  
"Look Ivy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, so just leave me alone before I call the police for harassing me, okay?" He sighed as he closed the door and leaned his head on the door, listening to Ivy's cussing through the door. "Damn," he mumbled heading toward the living room to get Michael up.  
  
"Why was Weaver there?" Jing-Mei asked suddenly surprised by the confrontation.  
  
"She has taken it upon herself to make sure I didn't kidnap Michael."  
  
  
  
So how do you like, yes it's a jinucci, like you couldn't tell! Duh, anyway's I hope you like this part and me being absent minded forgot when I last posted but here it is.  
  
Is anyone else having problems visiting the TV section, I meen I can read the new fics by going to just in, but that is such a pain in the but, so is any one?  
  
The only reason you got this part is that I got to stay home from school today, cause my bus driver put my little brother's on the stairs, which could of gotten him killed. Well anyway's the superintendant wasn't there today,and my mom wasn't going to let me ride the bus until she can at least talk to the bus driver. My mom would've picked us up after school but they went to beaumont today and couldn't.  
  
Well any ways please Review see ya!!! 


	5. It comes out

Hey everybody sorry for the delay, I have had a whole lot of homework…. And I started failing spanish, for something that's not even due for another three weeks, geez, I get grounded for something that isn't even due. How unfair. I'm just typing as this goes along through my head and I have no Idea where it's going so if I make a few mistakes, like names, which I'm check reading cuz I already screwed up on Ivy's name a lot, any ways here this goes and please review, I really like getting reviews bad or not, which I don't think I've gotten any yet… but I would like to know everyone's opinions, even if they hate this and want to puke reading it…  
  
Oh and by the I'm trying to fit in all the new parts like Jing-mei being re-hired and all that stuff, I'm going to try and get Dave back into this cuz I absolutley love him and really want him back on the show.  
  
Rated pg or something I don't know if it's too high or low tell me and I'll change it.  
  
  
Dave walked up the apartment stairs slowly, he was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded so wonderful, dream, sleep, dream, no stop thinking about that. It's seven Am, you need to bring Cale to the doctor at nine, which means no sleep for awhile. He finally made it up to his floor and slowly walked to his apartment door, coffee that's what he needed, coffee with lots of sugar.  
  
'Put the key into the lock and turn' he thought to himself as he tried to unlock the door. The door always acted up but why did it have to choose now? Why couldn't it have chosen when he was awake and wasn't in dire need of coffee?  
  
He was surprised when Jing-Mei opened the door smiling. "Hey Dave, I got some coffee, for you. Cale's up and ready so you can take a nap, and breakfast is ready." She said smiling as Dave stood there stunned.  
  
"You didn't have to do this…" He mumbled quietly as his mouth started to water at the smell of food. "But thanks…"  
  
"Michael woke me up saying we needed to get ready or something. He said that you would be back when the clock got to the seven and that you would be really tired so you needed coffee because you have to bring him to the monsters for more torture?" She said smiling as Michael came running up to Dave and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Monsters and torture, Michael Doctors and shots. And there are no shot's this time it's just a check up."  
  
"Check up for tha torture…" Cale said grumbling.   
  
"Whatever you say whatever you say," Dave mumbled too tired to disagree with the tree year old.  
  
"We've got Eggs, bacon, and toast, want all, some or none?" Jing-Mei asked as she walked toward the stove with a plate in her hand.  
  
"All," he said gratefully as he took a seat tiredly with Cale on his lap.  
  
"So you got a job?" Jing-Mei asked as she poured him some coffee and started serving breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, at some clinic through. You know this is 'not' what I pictured you doing in my apartment." He said with a smile as he sat Michael in a chair next to him.  
  
"I never expected to ever go into your apartment," She said smiling back as she put the plates onto the table and got the silver ware.  
  
"Don't tell me you never even thought about it?"  
  
"Actually I thought of what kind of pigsty it would be…"  
  
"That is such a bad stereotype of men, why do all women expect us men to be messy." Dave said as he started in on the eggs.  
  
"This is like a real family daddy!" Michael said all of a sudden while he chewed on some bacon.  
  
Both Dave and Jing-Mei started choking on their food, what was with little kids and big mouths. "Michael, remind me to never tape your mouth shut when we got company." Dave said trying to be angry but failing miserably.  
  
"Why daddy, I didn't say damn or fuck." Michael said innocently, trying to figure out why his daddy wanted to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Michael!" Dave choked again, god his kid had a big mouth.  
  
"Oops sorry," Michael said laughing a little bit with Jing-Mei  
  
"It's not funny"  
  
"Jing thinks it is" Michael said sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"Jing is not helping matter's any!" Dave said as he took a drink of his coffee.  
  
"He's right Dave this is like a real family, and I just figured out that your not just and obnoxious big mouth jerk and slob that I originally thought you were while you worked at the ER. Now I've figured out that your also a pain in the butt stubborn sweet sensitive and very attractive good father."  
  
"At least she thinks I'm attractive," he whispered to Michael.  
  
"She's jus tryin to make ya feel better." Michael said smiling showing that he was kidding.  
  
"I oughta knock you upside the head." Dave said as he gently slapped the back of Cale's head.  
  
~(~ _____________________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Jing-Mei stood up when she heard knocking on the door, who could that be? Dave had been asleep for an hour and she was going to wake him up soon. "Who is it?" She asked looking through the peep hole to see a woman and Weaver standing by the door. What the hell was Weaver doing here and who the hell was the woman with her?  
  
"I'm Dave's ex and I've come to collect my child so who the hell are you and where is Dave and my child?"  
  
Ah, Michael's mother. "I'm Dave's new," she said smiling as she saw the face on Weaver, "and they're in here I'll go wake Dave up so you can talk to him."  
  
Jing-Mei walked toward the couch where Dave was snoring and slightly shook him. "Wha ya wan" Dave mumbled his head digging into the couch deeper.  
  
"Your ex is here and she wants to pick Michael up." She said standing back as Dave quickly shot up.  
  
"God damning fucking hell!" He yelled as he quickly got up and went to the door. She followed him seeing the angry look on his face.  
  
"Dave what's the matter?" She asked before he opened the door.  
  
"The bitch abandoned Michael at my door when he was just born cause she wouldn't get any of her daddy's money if she didn't. And now her daddy's found out and she's trying to take it out on me by taking Cale away from me!" He barked leaning his head against the wall.  
  
"Cale?"  
  
"My nick name for Michael, I'll explain everything later I got to deal with her now." He said as he opened the door and glared at his ex.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Joshua," Ivy said as she glared right back.  
  
"Look, I already told you today at the park, right now he has an appointment that he had to make, and it's Michael." Dave said sternly just wanting to get this over with.  
  
"It's Joshua and I'll get him to his appointment." She said as she started to shove past him trying to get into the apartment.  
  
"It's Michael, and I don't think so. Why the hell are you here Weaver? This doesn't concern you!" He said getting tired of Weaver's presence at all of the meetings.  
  
"I'm glad to see that Jing-Mei has lowered herself yet again to you."  
  
"What the hells that suppose to mean?" Jing-Mei suddenly burst out pissed that Weaver would say something like that.  
  
"Nothing," Weaver said smiling as she managed to tick Jing-Mei off. After Jing-Mei forcing herself to get re-hired after she had ticked, Weaver had had a grudge on her.  
  
"Look Ivy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, so just leave me alone before I call the police for harassing me, okay?" He sighed as he closed the door and leaned his head on the door, listening to Ivy's cussing through the door. "Damn," he mumbled heading toward the living room to get Michael up.  
  
"Why was Weaver there?" Jing-Mei asked suddenly surprised by the confrontation.  
  
"She has taken it upon herself to make sure I didn't kidnap Michael."  
  
  
  
  
Dave slumped onto the couch tiredly, this was becoming too much, Michael being sick and Weaver still trying to ruin his life. This was harassment, there was no reason Weaver had to follow Ivy to his house every time Ivy decided she needed to give him a headache. "They think you kidnapped him?"  
  
"That's what she's trying to say so she'll get him… It's bull crap."  
  
"What's this about her calling him Joshua?"  
  
"She's decided that she has the right to change Michael's name to Joshua, look you shouldn't be worrying about this. I'll figure out how to deal with it." He said rubbing his temples, he had a headache.  
  
"You can't just take this all on by yourself, this is a little much for one person to handle." She said rubbing him on the shoulder.  
  
"So are we and Item now?" He asked as he changed the subject.  
  
Jing-Mei gave him a sideways glance and then said, "Hmmm, I spent the night at your house, Had dinner and breakfast with you, and this is the second time for me to spend the night at your house. Yeah, I must say so."  
  
"Ah, so does this mean I can kiss you, cause you know, even though you've spent the night at my house a couple times, you were busy playing with Cale not me… I'm getting a little jealous." He said smiling looking into her face.  
  
"hmmm, I'll have to think about that." She said giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. "But I'll give you a kiss."  
  
"Fine with me…", he said as he started to give her a kiss but was stopped by Cale jumping onto his lap.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I made you and Jing a picture" Cale yelled as he showed them a picture of three people standing, holing hands. One had Short Dark hair and another one had longer black hair, and there was this little one in the middle with a big smile on it's face.  
  
"Is this us Cale?" Dave asked pointing to the man and the kid.  
  
"Yeah and that's Jing!" He said smiling.  
  
"Oh," Jing-Mei said with a smile.  
  
"uh-huh, and we're all a family."  
  
Dave gulped and looked up at Jing-Mei with a crooked grin. "We'll it must be childish instincts."  
  
"Must be."  
  
"All right, Hand me the picture and I'll go hang it up and Cale will go put his shoe's on while 'Jing' Decides if she wants to go to dinner with us tonight." Dave said smiling as he got up to hang the picture up on the fridgerater. .  
  
  
~(~ ________________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
  
"Hey 'Jing', you want to come to the park with us?" He asked as he drove back from the hospital. Jing-Mei had insisted on going to the hospital with them.  
  
"Sure, If Cale doesn't mind that is…" She answered running her hair through Cale's hair.  
  
  
  
Okay another short part ABut I have decided what I'm doin with this story, I'm skipping all this in between stuff and going strait a head, a shortcut if you want.  
  
For the life of me I couldn't figure out to get the parts after this into this, I have the whole end of this planned out but eh middle I couldn't figure out, and with the changes I make to it while I'm typing it, well it became to hard and I can't really spend that much time typing anymore, I got was too many essays and vocabulary in English AP, I'm passing Geography even though I refuse to do his work a lot of a time, isn't it fun when you have the teacher tamed! I'm making a 74 in spanish, I'm taking french next year screw Mclendons moods swings. I'm Passing Art with an A Duh, I might not take the class next year cuz I can't stand Mclendon's mood swings. Math lab Passing Passing Algerbra 1 With a 90 WHOO HOO, considering I made a 63 in pre-Algebra last year, hey the Jocks wouldn't leave me alone and it was a 3rd period class. ANd I got Goolsby tamed too, The worksheets I do I make average grades on and I turn them in way late a lot of the time! Okay so I'm getting into bad habits but it's fun with tamed Teachers.  
  
Oh yeah, and I've been obsessing with A hot guy in schools but, yes obessing, It's true I have falledn into Obsessions trap. BUt GOd does he have a hot butt and a nice voice and blond hair andn and and he's a snob too bad... As I say to my mom about Eric Pallidino I don't plan on ever even talking to him I just like looking at it! Okay there we go I talked okay well see ya. 


	6. Gone

Okay here's the next part and yes I skipped About 3 months Cause I couldn't figure out how to do it as I explained in my last posting and yes it's been a long time. And even through my parents are divorced, I was never there and yes I was thirteen but I never went. So any mistakes someone tell me and I'll fix up.  
  
  
Angst  
  
WARNING ANGST  
  
  
  
"Custody is awarded to Mrs. Ivy Smith, the child's name is to remain Michael Malucci. Mr. Malucci you got visiting on every 1st , 3rd, and 5th weekends. Mr. Malucci you are to have him on Christmas on odd years and his birthday on even. Is this all understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Dave answered as he started to shake. His son was being taken away from him and now there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was sit around and let what the judge say go, money… the root of all evil. In the end that was what it had gone down to who had more money. It amazed him of easily the Judge had found her the more fit parent, how the stereotype of the rich being better even made a judge prejudice.  
  
"Hey Cale, your going to be with mommy now, I'll see you on Friday okay?" He said his goodbye as his mother ran grabbed his hand with a smug look on her face as she tore father and son apart.  
  
~(~ _________________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Cale cried in his bed, he didn't like this new home, he didn't like his mommy. She wasn't like his daddy, she never cooked, she never read him books, and she didn't care that he now knew how to count to twenty. He wanted to be back with His daddy and Jing, that was like the family in his books with the bright pretty pictures. Being with them made him happy, being there in his colorful teddy bear sheets made him happy and feel safe. But here it made him sad, he couldn't touch anything everything was Mommy's and the worst was that his mommy threw his bear out. The bear he had forever, the one without one eye and was pretty soft even though the worn it had gone through. He had a room where it was just a bed, there was no color or anything just bare white walls.  
  
He was scared and lonely, he didn't have any of his friends to talk to or anything. His mommy wouldn't let him go to his friends house. He hated her! He hated it here, he HATED it! Cale thought as he cried into his pillow.  
  
  
WOW, the shortest chapter yet, I got a headache and I'm depressed… I'm almost 15 and haven't had a boyfriend yet *pouts* and I'm moving again! Yes, I have only spent a year in this new place but I am moving, and there is no maybes, my mom says one way or another we're getting out of this little hick town…Okay hick I put in there, but even if it is a little hick town I want to stay cuz once again I'm getting friends..., I just got a social life here *Pouts some more* oh well I'm trying to write as fast as I can, been grounded though 


	7. Arrested

Next part, hell I'm having a hard time writing this, I need to see some episodes with Dave on them. I NEED Dave back on Er  
  
  
  
  
  
Dave sat on his couch looking at the beer bottle on the coffee table. It was 6 P.M. and right now Cale would be begging him to watch some cartoon or other. How was he doing? Did he like living with his mother? Was his mother treating him right? All the questions flew through his head. He was worried to hell about Cale, he had never been this long without Cale, and he wasn't use to it.  
  
He hadn't realized how much he needed his kid, how much it kept him sane. Now he was going insane with worry about him. Did his mother even realize how deadly serious Cale's disease was? No probably not, all this was to her was a way to get Daddy's money and get revenge against him. And to think when he first met her he thought he was so lucky to meet a rich girl, ha.  
  
He got up and walked into Cale's bedroom, Tomorrow he would have Cale back for a weekend at least. For a weekend he could at least pretend it was back to how it used to be, back to Cale living with him.  
  
Jing-Mei and him had been together for 3 months now, the longest relationship he had had since Ivy. Ivy wasn't' really a relationship since she was cheating on someone with him, even if he didn't know it until it was too late. He hadn't called or talked to her since the trial, why not call her tonight?  
  
Mind made he got up and picked up the phone and dialed the phone number. "Hey Jing, I'm fine are you? That's good to hear, yeah. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something tonight? Okay, 8 o'clock okay? All right, you want to go anywhere in particular? No I don't have anything in mind, just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. There's this club we could go to if you want. Okay I'll pick you up at 8, yeah see ya. You too." He said hanging up the phone, there he had a date now all he had to do was try not to get drunk and act like a fool.  
  
!@!  
  
Dave looked at Cale, he looked tired. "Hey Cale where's the bear I got you?" He asked noticing that the bear that Cale couldn't get to sleep with was not in his bag.  
  
"Mummy threw it away, said I was a boy and didn't need bears." Cale cried. "I hate her, Daddy why can't I stay with you?"  
  
"I don't know Cale, but lets go and get you a new bigger bear, and I'll try to find the bear for next time I pick you up, okay?"  
  
Cale wiped his eyes and smiled slightly, "Okay," He sniffled.  
(_  
  
Dave spent the whole two weeks looking for the bear in dumps, and by some miracle he found it. He washed it 7 times after socking it in several different disinfectants.  
  
  
(Two months later Friday, 6)  
  
"Ivy open up I'm here to pick up Michael!" He yelled annoyed that she was not answering the door. "Ivy come on the papers say I got him this weekend! Don't start this crap, I want to see my son!" He yelled, he was getting tired of this, and every time he went to court her father bribed a judge.  
  
Before he could knock again two cops came up beside him. "Are you Dave Malucci?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked confused, he was at Ivy's place so why were they here?  
  
"Your under arrest for child abuse you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you…" One of them babbled on as the other one pushed Dave against the wall and started cuffing him harshly.  
  
"Child abuse? What the hell are you talking about?" He said realizing that Ivy had set him up for something and that she was probably inside the apartment making Cale listen to this.  
  
"You were reported for child abuse, you son of a bitch."  
  
Dave stopped struggling and slammed his head against the wall. He hadn't abused Cale, he could never do a thing like that to his kid not after what he had gone through as a child. "I didn't abuse Cale, I wouldn't" He mumbled as he saw the door open and Cale run out to see his Daddy in cuffs. "Cale, go back inside." He said in a strict tone and watched as his son ran inside crying to be replaced with Ivy with a sinister smile on her face. "You bitch! Why the hell did you do this! This is beyond revenge, now your punishing Cale!" He yelled as he shook free of the officer and looked Ivy in the face.  
  
"What is his name? First you say it's Michael and now Michael, so what is it?" Ivy said leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I call him Cale, you lying…" he started but stopped as he slumped his figure and pushed past he officers and down the stairs. "If your going to bring me jail, hurry up and do it cause if you don't then I'll go and walk there." He said saddly as tears stung his eyes. "OH and Cale, remember what I told you all right?" He yelled behind him.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
How do you like, I'm back to angsty YEAH or BOO, depends on how you look at it… I know it's going fast but I'm trying real hard to get the chapter's posted cause this is getting hard to write, and I have to stop here because my turn on the computer is over, so please Review and just know the parts after this are getting more angsty. 


	8. The Cell

Okay, I'm not quite sure by what you mean by stressed but if it means what I think it does. Then yeah it is stressed, it is getting extremely hard for me to write this, mostly because I am having trouble getting to the ONE part that I have really detailed in my mind.  
  
I have no medical knowledge, the only reason I heard of SCID because I was looking up cancers, which is what Cale was going to have originally, and it came up and it fit like really well  
  
And as for the custody thing, she got her father to bribe the judge and hold on and I'll explain everything in a later chapter ( if I can manage not to get writers block)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dave sat in the cell staring at the walls. 'Screw it' he thought it wouldn't matter any ways, she could always bribe the judge. Now she had the cops thinking he was a child abuser, which he was anything but. He would never abuse his son, he was not like his father. At least that's what he told himself… but he had never hit his son, and he never would.  
  
Oh, god, would he ever be able to see his son again? No probably not, not with these accusations, and if he did it would be supervised and by you guess who. Mother of the month, the damn…spoiled brat. No matter how much he hated her he hated to bring himself to call her what he deserves to.  
  
Dear God, if he was to be convicted of child abuse then didn't there have to be bruises on Cale? Then that meant Cale had to be bruised! Had she… did she hit him? God please say no, anything but that. Cale was too young, he didn't need to be going through all this, didn't need to be switching houses like this, he was going to get sick. Could Ivy actually beat her own son just to get back at him? Could she be that cold? Could she care so little for the life that she had helped bring into this world?  
  
Was it possible for her to do something like that? Was she that sick. And the answer to the questions he asked was yes. No matter how hard he tried to think no, he knew that she could do this.  
  
He had fallen in love with a woman of pure evil  
  
Okay short Chapter I'm sorry… I got to get off through. 


	9. thoughts

Hey everybody, the next Chapter is up, and I'm about to kill my dad's labtop, but that's a long story Well read and Enjoy and Review  
  
  
Jing-Mei sighed about how much it cost to get Dave out of jail. He would pay her back of course, she knew he would, but what got to her was the fact that he had been charged with child abuse, there was no way that he would ever abuse Cale. Dave loved Cale too much to do that, he took the abuse cases to seriously for him to end up doing it in the end, it just wasn't in Dave to hit his own son, hell he didn't even spank him. The worse punishment that Dave had given to his son was an hour in time out, no TV for a week, and an early bedtime.  
  
"Thanks Jing," Dave thanked as using his son's nickname for her.  
  
"No need, I know you didn't do it… is he really bruised?" She asked hoping that he wasn't but when she saw Dave's look she knew the answer was yes. "The bitch, how could she do that do her own kid?"  
  
"She's a psychopath, I don't really know… I need to get Cale out of there as soon as possible, and I'm going to pay you back the bail money…"  
  
"Dave I know you will, but right now worry more about how to get your son out of that house with that bitch."  
  
  
***  
  
Ivy sat on her couch smiling. It was two hours after Dave had been arrested and she was ecstatic. Her revenge was working just perfectly, Dave was now accused of child abuse and her lawyer said it was an open and shut case, with the bruising and all.  
  
Of course she had made the bruising, Dave would never hit Michael. She felt no guilt for hitting her own son, of making Michael lay in bed crying. She was not worried if Michael was going to get sick or not, she really did not care. All she cared about was getting her daddy's money that he promised her.  
  
Her 'daddy' had said she could get back into his money if she took her son and had nothing to do with that man. That was no problem to her, but she couldn't even receive child support from him, so she had to get him out of Michael's life completely.  
  
___---___  
  
Weaver slightly drank from her coffee cup. She wasn't sure that Ivy was telling the truth anymore, when she told her that Dave had beat his son something had told her that was wrong. For some reason she thought he would never do that, of all his short comings, child abuse was not one of them. But now he was being accused of something he couldn't possibly do. She had seen how he acted with the child abuse cases. He cared too much for that.  
  
So now that she had helped put an innocent man in prison, she was wondering if what she did was right. This wasn't even her place to be acting, what had made her to get into the middle of this? She wasn't saving her own butt anymore, that was already saved until she made another mistake? No she had no idea why she got involved in this, but she was going to make it right.  
  
  
  
  
See I can make Kerry nice, and see she does now right from wrong…NO I don't like her much… well see ya   
  
READ AND REVIEW  
Hey everybody, the next Chapter is up, and I'm about to kill my dad's labtop, but that's a long story Well read and Enjoy and Review  
  
  
Jing-Mei sighed about how much it cost to get Dave out of jail. He would pay her back of course, she knew he would, but what got to her was the fact that he had been charged with child abuse, there was no way that he would ever abuse Cale. Dave loved Cale too much to do that, he took the abuse cases to seriously for him to end up doing it in the end, it just wasn't in Dave to hit his own son, hell he didn't even spank him. The worse punishment that Dave had given to his son was an hour in time out, no TV for a week, and an early bedtime.  
  
"Thanks Jing," Dave thanked as using his son's nickname for her.  
  
"No need, I know you didn't do it… is he really bruised?" She asked hoping that he wasn't but when she saw Dave's look she knew the answer was yes. "The bitch, how could she do that do her own kid?"  
  
"She's a psychopath, I don't really know… I need to get Cale out of there as soon as possible, and I'm going to pay you back the bail money…"  
  
"Dave I know you will, but right now worry more about how to get your son out of that house with that bitch."  
  
  
***  
  
Ivy sat on her couch smiling. It was two hours after Dave had been arrested and she was ecstatic. Her revenge was working just perfectly, Dave was now accused of child abuse and her lawyer said it was an open and shut case, with the bruising and all.  
  
Of course she had made the bruising, Dave would never hit Michael. She felt no guilt for hitting her own son, of making Michael lay in bed crying. She was not worried if Michael was going to get sick or not, she really did not care. All she cared about was getting her daddy's money that he promised her.  
  
Her 'daddy' had said she could get back into his money if she took her son and had nothing to do with that man. That was no problem to her, but she couldn't even receive child support from him, so she had to get him out of Michael's life completely.  
  
___---___  
  
Weaver slightly drank from her coffee cup. She wasn't sure that Ivy was telling the truth anymore, when she told her that Dave had beat his son something had told her that was wrong. For some reason she thought he would never do that, of all his short comings, child abuse was not one of them. But now he was being accused of something he couldn't possibly do. She had seen how he acted with the child abuse cases. He cared too much for that.  
  
So now that she had helped put an innocent man in prison, she was wondering if what she did was right. This wasn't even her place to be acting, what had made her to get into the middle of this? She wasn't saving her own butt anymore, that was already saved until she made another mistake? No she had no idea why she got involved in this, but she was going to make it right.  
  
  
  
  
See I can make Kerry nice, and see she does now right from wrong…NO I don't like her much… well see ya   
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Yet another short chapter, I'm trying to get to the part I already have planned out... and that part is really sad, I'm just glad that this is getting back to being easy to write, it's coming to the parts that I have replayed them selves in my head thousands of times... YIPPEE 


	10. Trial

Okay here's the next chapter…  
  
ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE  
  
  
Dave stared at the blank T.V. Screen, he was mad. How could Weaver do something like this? How could she take his kid away from him, at this moment he hated her. He had never hated anyone before, except his father, and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. He didn't like to feel so much anger in his body, it mad his chest hurt. "Dave, are you okay?" Jing-Mei asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Does it look like I'm all right, I can't see my son!" Dave barked at her. The minute he said it he felt guilty, he didn't mean to take his anger out on her. "I'm sorry Jing, I didn't mean to let my frustration out on you. I miss him already." He said apologizing. "I don't know how to deal with this." He mumbled in a lost sounding voice.  
  
"No one does Dave, no one should have to deal with it." She said putting a hand on his back. "There has to be a way to prove that you didn't do that to Michael."  
  
"Well, I never hit him before now, I have doctors and Neighbors who can vouch on that for me." Dave said with a little hope coming in his voice.  
  
"Well that would definitely help, but how did she get custody in the first place, you've raised him since he was born?" She asked a question she had been meaning to ask for a while now.  
  
"She told me she bribed the judge, something about her father wanting her to raise her own kid, she's crazy. Sometimes she'll start talking to me like she did when we were going out, confuses the crap out of me." He said as he finally looked at Jing-Mei. She could see that he had been crying, probably not even 15 minutes ago. Her heart broke when she saw him like that, he looked so sad.  
  
"Go figure, think you can claim that she is crazy?"  
  
" I can claim whatever I want to, doesn't mean anything will be done about it." He said angrily. He was mad and didn't want to have this discussion he wanted it to go back to when he and Cale were happy, when he didn't have to worry about Ivy. "Let's hope she can't bribe this Judge, or I'm going to be in deep shit."  
  
"I think it'll be a jury, Dave."  
  
"Whatever, she'll try to bribe them anyways, I hope they don't accept the bribe…"  
  
"They could always report her, that would probably get the judge to throw the case out."  
  
"Jing, I want him back, he could die anytime, and with her beating him…" He said as he felt his eyes start to burn. Hell he didn't want to cry in front of Jing-Mei, but he couldn't help it. All his worries were ten times worse, he didn't know how to deal with it all. "I don't know how to deal with this all, I don't want to lose Cale, he's all I got and she's hurting him just to get back at me." He started rambling not knowing how to stop himself.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll get him back and for now you have me, don't forget that." She said bringing him into a hug as the sobs started to tear through out his body. "Shh, it's going to be all right."  
  
  
(`~_) (_~`)  
  
/ 


	11. Trial (part 2)

Okay I know it's been awhile but I was grounded….  
  
ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE  
  
  
"And what did you do to the father?"  
  
"I head banged him."  
  
"How was your childhood?"  
  
"Objection, relevance!" Dave's lawyer yelled angry.  
  
"Show's how the defendant may act to raise a child."  
  
"Overruled, get to the point Mr. Holen."  
  
"So how was your Childhood." The lawyer asked smiling.  
  
"Not too good." Dave answered as he started to play with his fingers.  
  
"Can you explain?"  
  
"My father was a drunk."  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Did he hit your brother?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Dave asked looking up.  
  
"Answer the question Dr. Malucci."  
  
"I wouldn't let him."  
  
"So most of the beatings were on you?"  
  
"…yes."  
  
"Wouldn't that make you a bit angry?"  
  
"Objection!"  
  
"Sustained, Mr. Holen, don't forget that he is not a psychologist."  
  
"Fine I'll refraise. Did that make you angry at your brother?"  
  
"No, I protected my brother."  
  
"Isn't it normal for the bigger brother to protect the little brother?"  
  
"Not in this case, My brother is paralyzed."  
  
  
Okay that is as much as I can type right now, I'm sneaking on the computer I got myself grounded again… for a month so the next chapter might take a while. 


	12. Jing

Okay no excuse for not having the next chapter posted…  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Jing-mei sat on her couch with a book in her hand. Dave had said he just wanted to be alone, so she had left him alone. She was worried about him, he was drawing back more and she could see that he was getting depressed, he had steadily been getting depressed since when Michael was first taken from him. And now he was shutting himself up from the outside world, refusing to participate in even the most normal tasks.  
  
This charge was affecting Dave more than anyone could of guessed. His eyes were now constantly red brimmed, and he was loosing weight. The dark circles under his eyes held the truth that he was not sleeping, and he was probably drinking. He was in self-destruct mode and she didn't know how to get him out of it other than him getting his son back. But how was she supposed to do that when they had no proof that it was Ivy that was beating her child? How was she supposed to prove that Dave was innocent when all the evidence was against him?  
  
  
  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You can be seated Dr. Chen."  
  
"What kind of doctor is Dr. Malucci?"  
  
"A good one."  
  
"Then why was he fired from County?"  
  
"A mistake…"  
  
"Must have been a big one…"  
  
  
  
The trial had been a disaster. There was no way she could make up for what she had done, the damn lawyer had twisted her words around until she didn't know what she was saying anymore…  
  
  
Okay I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to try to get in everyone's point of view, and it's a challenge but I believe it will be good for this. 


	13. Carter and Abby

Chapter - 12 Carter and Abby-Thoughts  
  
  
Carter took a sip of the coffee his Gamma had made for him. That day had been a bad day, he had been another witness at Dave's trial. Ivy had a good lawyer, was the least to say. The lawyer had made everything he said mean something other than it was meant to. Dave hadn't looked so well during the trial, looked as if he was falling apart. Probably was, Carter knew that if he was going through what Dave was that he would be falling apart too. He didn't believe that Dave would actually hurt his son on propose, he had seen how Dave was about child abuse. Dave would have to of been pretty damn drunk… or high, or both, he didn't even think Dave hit his own kid even if he was drunk or high…  
  
~*~ Abby  
  
She couldn't figure out why she had been a key witness at Dave's trial, she didn't know Dave that well, it was probably just a way to make Dave look worse. The damn lawyer was a Dick-head, always twisting her words around or cutting her off. She didn't know if Dave actually hit his son or not, but hell that was no reason for the lawyer twist everything to mean what he wanted to mean.  
She could still remember how he had looked during the trial, he looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in awhile. Like he was dying, he was tired looking like he was being pulled in too many ways… Even though she didn't know him to well, she did know him and she was worried about Dave, sure he could be an ass, but not even an ass deserved this. Unless he actually did do what Ivy said he did.  
She remembered his face when Ivy brought Michael into the court room, it was a look of longing. And then she saw him look at Ivy, it was hatred, anger, and hut all rolled into one. His emotions were probably killing him right now, and all through the trial, Dave wasn't paying attention to what was said, he was looking at his son.  
  
~*~ Flash Back  
  
Abby looked over at Dave from the stand, he was resting his head on his arm and looking over to the other table, she could tell he was looking at Michael. The kid looked a lot like Dave, except for the blond hair and the pale skin, it was almost a younger picture of Dave. She saw Dave's face when he momentarily stopped staring at his son because his own lawyer tapped him on the shoulder to say something to him. He looked so sad, like he wanted to cry.  
  
~*~ End of Flash back.  
  
She sighed, she was going to call him, see if he was all right… She didn't believe the charges that were put against him. And she knew that she didn't want the kid to be put with his mother, any bitch that brought their child to his father's trial couldn't be trusted with a child…  
  
  
Okay longer than the last one, but I'm writing… slowly… I've got to start studying for finals and I'm taking an extra class over NovaNet, so I don't have to take it next year… World history… it is a bitch… The next chapter will be some more thoughts, Luka, Green, and Elizabeth, then I might have one with Dave's but probably not, it will probably be the verdict, if not he Verdict will be next… 


	14. A surprise

A surprise.  
  
"The defense calls James Hendricks to the stand."  
  
Dave listened in shock, how the hell had they gotten Ivy's father to go on to the stand? He ignored most of the questions and answers, how the hell had they gotten him to testify against his own daughter?  
  
"Yes, I told my daughter if she didn't get her child and have nothing to do with Dave Malucci that she would be cut out of my money."  
  
"Did she ever tell you about what happened to young Michael Malucci?"  
  
"I asked her about the bruises on him and she told me that Dave Malucci had done it, but I didn't believe her."  
  
"Objection! Here say!" The prosecution yelled.  
  
"No it's not, he has a reason not to believe her."  
  
"Overruled I want to hear this, but make it quick."  
  
"I didn't believe her because she told me the day before that she had not allowed Dr. Malucci to see Michael for 3 weeks, and the bruises were only a few days old."  
  
"Objection! He's not a doctor!"  
  
"But he has dealt with abuse cases to know what they look like!"  
  
"Sustained, continue."  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
Okay I know this is a really short chapter but I need it in here... and sorry for the major delays! I just haven't felt up to writing anything lately... and a lot of other things but oh well! I'm going to keep typing this until it kills me! 


	15. Short Chapter

The Verdict.  
  
"We the jury..."  
  
Dave and Jing-Mei held their breath. This is what they had been waiting for since the trial had started. At first the outcome of the trial had seemed un-favorable but then with her father on the stand everything changed.  
  
Dave looked strait into the eyes of the standing juror and felt his hope rise, she was smiling slightly before she looked back down to the sheet of paper.  
  
"Have decided that Dr. Dave Malucci is innocent of all charges."  
  
Dave sighed in relief and leaned back smiling. Did this mean that he would be able to see Cale again? "Does this mean I can see Michael again?" He asked his lawyer hope in his voice.  
  
His lawyer smiled at him, "yes it does, it also means you can sue...  
  
  
  
Okay I know extremly short... I'm sorry really... it hurts to type =-D Trying to finish this sorry for the delay I have been grounded... just got ungrounded Sunday and we didn't have internet till today... sucked... so I'm writing as fast as I can... trying not to bang my head against the wall. 


	16. Back HOme

Sorry for delay....lots of things been happenin I'm not going to get into...  
  
Back Home  
  
Dave smiled as he pulled Michael into his arms in a tight hug... it had been to long. "Cale I missed you so much!" Dave knew he was crying but for once he didn't feel ashamed, for all he cared his father could walk in at that moment and call him a big titty baby and it wouldn't make him in the least bit sad.  
  
"Daddy!" Cale yelled tears also running down his face as he hugged his father back. He was back with his daddy and nothing was going to ever change that. He loved his father very much and the past few months had been hell for the little boy. "Do I get to live back with you? Can I sleep in my own bed now?"  
  
"Yeah, Cale you can... I won't let anyone ever take you away again no matter what, got it?"  
  
"You promise?" Cale asked sniffing as he looked up into his fathers eyes.  
  
"Yeah I do, come here I've missed you so much!" Dave said as he pulled his son back into a hug, the world melting away from them.  
  
"I missed you too..." Cale said as he finally started to cry, his young heart feeling whole once again.  
  
"We're gonna go home now okay? Jing is staying with us though, that okay?" Dave asked as he picked the skinny child up and started walking out of the courthouse.   
  
"She's not gonna start acting like mommy is she?" Cale asked a bit frightened.  
  
"No, honey, Jing-Mei is nothing like your mother, you have nothing to worry about..." Dave reassured his child as they reached Jing-Mei and her car.  
  
"Hey Michael, ready to go home?" She asked smiling as she opened the back door.  
  
Cale nodded viciously as Dave hooked him up into his car seat. "Can I get a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich? Mommy wouldn't let me have any..." Cale asked innocently.  
  
  
  
Okay another short chapter but they'll be getting longer expecially since next week we only got to go to school one and a half days...  
  
Sorry for delays... I got grounded for the past few weeks and I have to start thinking about my future and I'm taking a lot of extra classes just to get ahead and trying to figure where I might want to go to college to in 1 or 2 years depending on when I graduate I'm only a sophomore but next year I'll only have to take 2 of my senior classes cuz I'm gonna be taking three of them over the computer and I'm taking physics right now so please don't get to mad at any delays... I'm gonna type as fast as I can!=-D  
  
R&R and Enjoy 


	17. Nightmares

NO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Nightmares  
  
  
Dave sat there, watching his son as his chest slowly rose and fell with his even breathing. He knew he really should get to sleep, but he couldn't leave Cale's side. God he had missed him so much when she had taken him away from him... it had felt as if his heart had been ripped in two. And then the charges, he knew they had almost killed him, Jing-Mei had been the only thing saving him from that. But now that Cale was back home and Dave could stare at him again... he didn't know what to do with himself, it was like when he had first found Cale at his door. He had freaked, not knowing the first way to deal with a baby.  
  
The first person he had called had been his brother, if course his brother hadn't known how to take care of a baby either, but that didn't stop him from trying to help. Then he had learnt Cale had SCID, he didn't sleep for a whole week after that, never even left Cale's side. Not until his brother had literally knocked some sense into him. It had been some book if he recalled right, one about how to take care of a disabled child. Of course that had started a fight, Cale was not disabled just sick. His brother had shook his head and pointed out a few paragraphs and soon Dave was able to sleep again.  
  
Jing-Mei walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come to bed, he's sleeping honey." She whispered in his ear as she saw what he was watching.  
  
"I know, but I missed him so much, I never realized how much my world revolved around him." Dave whispered back as he felt the pain come back to his heart. The painful truth that someday, Cale would no longer be with him, that he couldn't live very long. "God Jing-Mei, I can't loose him again it'll kill me."  
  
"Dave don't think about that right now, that is the future. You should enjoy right now and do as much as you can with him, because if you don't you'll feel guilty because you didn't do as much as you could with him." She soothed as well as she could, knowing the man she loved heart was tearing in two a little more everyday.  
  
Dave nodded and got up as he kissed Cale on the forehead, "Pleasant dreams," He mumbled to the sleeping toddler.  
  
()()  
  
^  
  
"DADDY!!! DADDY DADDY!" Dave woke up to Cale screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran to his son's bedroom. "Daddy where are you!" Cale cried in a squeky voice.  
  
"Cale I'm here don't worry, Daddy's never gonna leave again." He soothed as he picked the small child up in his arms and hugged him as he ran a hand through his hair and one rubbed his back.  
  
"Daddy, I had a nightmare that mommy was back and she took me away!" Cale cried into his father's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Okay I can't help but write short chapters... it's like a damn sickness!  
  
Plus I'm a bit down cuz nobody has read an original story that I wrote called   
  
The Voices Inside  
  
So if some one could read it and review it would make me feel a lot better... stupid new system confused the crap out of me, where the hell do original short storys go anyways? If you know can some one email me at  
  
kams_blue_tiger@hotmail.com  
  
thanks   
  
R&R&E 


End file.
